


还让不让人好好睡觉了！

by Briersville



Series: 冬去春来 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, 没品, 短句灭文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 失眠。噩梦。闹鬼。这种时候不是孤身一人真是太好了，是吧琼斯。
Relationships: America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 米苏
Series: 冬去春来 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985515
Kudos: 2





	还让不让人好好睡觉了！

伊利亚·布拉金斯基在睡意朦胧中，模模糊糊感觉到床垫在震动。

他意识到，那是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在床的另外半边翻来滚去。

又一次。

伊利亚依旧闭着眼，只是保持着侧卧的姿势，悄然朝床的边沿移动了一点。

他希望阿尔弗雷德能像一个成年意识体那样，坚强地、无私地独自咽下睡不着的痛苦，将平和的睡眠留给他人。

然而阿尔弗雷德再次证明，他不坚强，不无私，心理层面上，大约也不是一个完全的成年人。

伊利亚感到背后有一个热源正在接近。

热源贴了上来。

一只手扒上他的肩头摇晃了两下。热气喷在他后脖颈上。

“伊利亚……”

伊利亚一动不动，希望挫败琼斯想要唤醒自己的念头。

“伊廖沙……”

伊廖沙调整呼吸，表演着呼吸平缓、睡得幸福的模样，希望唤起琼斯的人性。

“老婆？”

美利坚意识体的“老婆”盖在被子底下的胳膊肘朝后一捅，精准命中美利坚的肚子：“你他妈的有什么疾病？！”

自1月6日的骚乱后，美利坚意识体阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的睡眠状况就急剧恶化。

初期，他会在床上蜷缩成球状，时不时打个抖，惊惶的蓝眼睛转动着，一会儿盯地板一会儿盯天花板，完全睡不着。

这幅凄惨的模样激发了前苏联意识体内心深处某个柔软的部分。

伊利亚把体型庞大的美利坚球拢进自己怀里，一下一下梳理阿尔弗雷德的头发，轻抚他的后背，直到阿尔弗雷德停止发抖，呼吸平复，眼皮缓缓闭合为止。

成功把美利坚哄睡让伊利亚心中充满了成就感。

直到他发现“睡不着”只是问题的第一个阶段。

第二阶段正式开始的那个夜晚，抱着美利坚球入睡的伊利亚·布拉金斯基，被正中胸口的怪力一拳捶醒。

感谢他平日坚持锻炼保持战斗力，伊利亚·布拉金斯基掉下床前调整好了姿势，最终得以用双脚而非屁股落地。

他捂着胸口，喉咙里泛起血腥味，恰如忌日综合症和他说了再见之后又恶趣味地回归——

“呜呜啊……哦，嗷！”

阿尔弗雷德一边含含糊糊地哀叫一边在床上表演着伊利亚只能理解为武打片排练的动作。

俩腿来回摆得像划桨，被子被他踹到半空又落下来，踹到半空又落下来。

同时他还一手狂捶床垫，一手对着空气打拳击。

伊利亚再仔细一看，阿尔弗雷德紧闭的眼皮底下眼珠正飞速转动。

那么很明显是在做噩梦了。

伊利亚捂着胸口思考了一会儿。毕竟，他的确可以把阿尔弗雷德放在这里不管，自己去客房睡。

但最终人性占了上风。

前苏联意识体伊利亚·布拉金斯基，想起了1991年底自己做的种种噩梦。那时候没有人安慰他，而他照顾做噩梦的阿尔弗雷德，也可以说是某种代偿行为。

他还想起自己刚“复活”那会儿整宿整宿睡不着，前俄罗斯帝国斯捷潘·布拉金斯基都能坐在床边上陪他，甚至偶尔大发慈悲，摸摸脑袋拍拍背。

布尔什维克绝不能输给封建地主！

于是在被子又一次被阿尔弗雷德踹到空中的瞬间，伊利亚·布拉金斯基行动了。

他飞身一扑，将落下去的被子牢牢按在阿尔弗雷德身上，接着，像拍打面团一样拍打他。

“琼斯，赶紧醒过来。琼斯！阿尔弗雷德！”

阿尔弗雷德在拍打和呼唤的双重作用下睁开了眼睛，满头冷汗。

他脸色苍白地在被子里喘了一会儿。

“我梦见白宫被烧了，还有人在里面打砸抢。”

伊利亚忍不住想象了一下那个画面，然后及时控制住了面部表情。

“都是假的，”他揉了揉阿尔弗雷德的头，“醒过来就没事了。”

在那之后，阿尔弗雷德夜夜做噩梦，夜夜排演武打片，非得要伊利亚亲亲抱抱情绪才能慢慢平复下来继续睡觉。

伊利亚为此专门去查了如何应对夜惊的伴侣，发觉比起直接粗暴地叫醒对方，在对方耳边以平静的语调说话效果更好。

于是他实践了这个方法。

以平静、舒缓的语调，伊利亚抱着做噩梦的阿尔弗雷德在他耳边背了五分钟《共产党宣言》，直到美利坚停止拳打脚踢。

第二天早晨，阿尔弗雷德顶着黑眼圈坐在餐桌边有气无力：“噩梦升级了，我昨天先梦到橘子人肥大化到三十米高顶破了白宫屋顶，然后梦到修复的白宫屋顶上插了红旗。”

第三个阶段，阿尔弗雷德进步了。

他不再拳打脚踢，而是会自己及时醒过来。

然后往伊利亚怀里钻。

“我睡不着，我害怕。”他会抱着伊利亚的腰，用水汪汪的蓝眼睛注视前苏联。

“你几岁了。”伊利亚每次都这么说。

但他也每次都任由阿尔弗雷德把脑袋埋在自己胸前睡了。

总体而言，伊利亚对阿尔弗雷德的照顾不可谓不尽心不体贴。

但是意识体的耐心与精力都是有限度的。

何况伊利亚是个退了休的意识体，和全盛期根本没法比。

所以，当这个夜晚，睡不着的阿尔弗雷德再次打扰他的睡眠时，已经因为他损失了很多宝贵睡眠的前苏联，以肘赏美国。

“你怎么对我这么残忍？”阿尔弗雷德的声音浸透了委屈，阿尔弗雷德的躯体不依不饶地贴上来，“伊利亚——”

“干嘛。”伊利亚恶声恶气，依旧侧卧着不翻身面对他。

“我好像听到……我好像听到有声音。”

“不然呢？你还想听到颜色吗？”

“不是！”阿尔弗雷德揪着伊利亚的睡衣后领摇晃，“我是说我听到了很奇怪的声音！好像是在楼下！”

最后一点睡意同伊利亚挥手道别，伊利亚叹了口气：“什么声音？”

“就是很、很奇怪的噪音，”阿尔弗雷德哆哆嗦嗦，“好可怕！”

“我什么都没听到。”

“真的有！你听！”

于是伊利亚听了一会儿。

“你是不是做噩梦精神错乱了。”

“现在这会儿没有了但刚才真的有！”阿尔弗雷德搂伊利亚搂得更紧了，“特别吓人！会不会是……会不会，会不会是……鬼？”

伊利亚翻了个白眼：“什么鬼？橘脸鬼吗？”

“我认真的！咱们得去看看是什么情况！”

“什么‘咱们’？要看你自己看去。”伊利亚闭上眼准备继续睡觉。

阿尔弗雷德小声哀求起来：“拜托了，你怎么能这么对我？我真的不擅长对付这种——”

一阵细微的，宛如婴儿哭声的动静幽幽响了起来。

阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚安静了一会儿。

阿尔弗雷德叫：“啊——”

伊利亚反手一巴掌捂住他的嘴。

阿尔弗雷德说：“呜。”

美利坚与前苏联正在前者的别墅里蹑手蹑脚地朝楼梯前进。

阿尔弗雷德拿着手电走在后面，伊利亚攥着一卷《资本论》走在前面。

这本《资本论》还是阿尔弗雷德为了补偿把伊利亚强行搬运到华盛顿买来给他赔罪的。

虽然是英文版，但总比没有好。

阿尔弗雷德攥着伊利亚的睡衣下摆，手心里渗出冷汗，把布料都沾湿了。

他们保持着一前一后的姿势走下了楼梯，接近传来声音的客厅。

阿尔弗雷德缩着脖子躲在伊利亚身后用气声说：“伊利亚！快用你无敌的唯物主义把那个鬼驱逐出去，我对你有信心！”

伊利亚说：“你再废话我先用这书拍死你。照明。”

阿尔弗雷德用手电朝客厅里一照。

“喵——————”

客厅里的灯都打开了。

美利坚和前苏联在一头。

一只灰毛猫在另一头。

阿尔弗雷德目瞪口呆。

伊利亚面无表情。

灰毛猫嘶哈嘶哈。

阿尔弗雷德最先反应过来。

“啊，啊哈哈哈，猫叫声确实很像小婴儿呢！”

“琼斯……”

“猫真的很狡猾！进化出这样的叫声诱发人类的喜爱——”

“琼斯，这猫是怎么进来的。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默不语。

伊利亚缓缓道：“你今天开车买菜回来的时候，是不是又忘了关车库门。”

阿尔弗雷德冷汗津津。

伊利亚说：“我去客房睡了。”

阿尔弗雷德立马抱住他胳膊：“别啊！这猫怎么办！”

伊利亚说：“交给你秘书办。他不是什么都能办吗？”

“对哦。那我能去客房跟你睡吗？”

“操你自己去！”

“这么说咱们真的很久没做了哎。”

“……”

“老婆……”

“你先把车库门关上。”

**END？**


End file.
